Naughty boy Tobi!
by hokama
Summary: diedara getts knocked out and tied to a bed. naked. twice. by who? well.. you'll have to read to find out. AU and majoir OOCness... i think. this one is dedicated to one of my many BFFs ashley!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I wrote this between 2:27 and 4:36 in the morning. Please don't blame me for its suckyness. This one is dedicated to my good friend Ashley who is a major Tobi/Deidara fan. (Thanks to me)

**Naughty boy Tobi!**

"How did I end up like this?" Deidara complained to himself. He was blindfolded and tied to a bed, naked. Again. This was the second time in two nights. The night before his captor had forgotten to block the mouths on his hands so he was able t o chew threw his bindings and escape with most of his dignity in tact. Tonight, he was not so lucky.

"Hey Deidara – sempai!"

"Tobi?"

"Yes? Do you need help? Tobi help! Tobi help!"

"Yes. I need help. Someone tied me here. Can you be a good boy and untie me?"

"Tobi is a good boy. But Tobi will not untie Deidara – sempai!"

"What? Why?"

"Tobi was a naughty boy. He tied his Deidara – sempai to a bed naked for his own satisfaction. Tobi is sorry. But Tobi must be an even naughtier boy."

Deidara pulled hopelessly at the ropes around his wrists and ankles as the bed shifted with the weight of another person. A unfamiliar, but not that unpleasant weight was placed on his groin.

"Um. Tobi… what are you doing?"

Tobi's high, squeaky voice dropped to a low, sensual tone. "I'm being a very naughty boy."

Deidara shivered as he felt a hand run ghost – like touched down his body.

"Is Tobi a naughty boy?" Tobi whispered, grasping deidara's half hard member. Said blond boy gasped slightly.

"Tobi is a very naughty boy."

Tobi began running his hand up and down deidara's length slowly. Tobi noticed how tight his pants were becoming as he listened to sounds echoing from his prisoner's mouth. Deidara whimpered as Tobi moved from him to undid the bindings at his wrists and ankles before removing the blindfold.

"My turn." Deidara flexed his fingers once to get his circulation back then pushed Tobi backward and climbed on top of him. Said masked man was excited from the change in positions.

Deidara put one hand by Tobi's entrance and another on his chest. The saliva – slick muscled ejected from their caverns to explore the new landscape they were being offered. Tobi wriggled as the tongue in deidara's right hand pushed into his opening. The left was nibbling and licking all over Tobi's chest, leaving deep red marks. Deidara licked the tip of Tobi's member with his tongue. Making a shiver of pleasure run up Tobi's spine. Deidara took the head in his mouth and sucked hard. Tobi groaned.

"Tobi……good……boy?" he panted.

Deidara released Tobi in order to speak. "Tobi is a very good boy."

Tobi sat bolt upright causing Deidara to roll backwards onto his back. Tobi spread deidara's legs and sat between them.

"Tobi still wants to be a naughty boy. Tobi knows how!" he sat back on his heals and flipped Deidara onto his stomach.

"Oh no Tobi! If we do this I'm se…uhh…"Deidara broke off and moaned deeply when a single finger was shoved into him.

"Tobi. That hurts."

"Deidara must relax. Tobi does not want to hurt Deidara to much." He waited a moment to let Deidara relax and shoved in another finger. Deidara grunted. Tobi pushed hid fingers in deeper, searching for the place that he had 'learned' would make Deidara scream.

"Oh fuck Tobi! Do that again!" Deidara half moaned, half screamed.

Tobi smiled mentally. He scissored his fingers to stretch the ring of muscles and inserted in a third. He withdrew all three and Deidara pushed back, looking for the digits. Tobi reached over the side over the bed. His fingers wrapped around a small bottle the Itachi had given him when he had asked what sex was. Itachi had told him to put the liquid in this bottle on himself before putting himself inside his sempai. Tobi, being Tobi, fallowed the instructions. He coated himself with the substance before positioning himself at deidara's entrance.

"Are you ready Deidara – sempai?"

"Yes Tobi. Just do it already."

"Tobi must do as he is told." He thrust in one movement. He heard Deidara cry out in pain mixed with pleasure. Deidara felt tears prickle at the backs of his eyes as he was stretched farther then her thought possible. As the piercing pain gave way to a dull ach, he grunted.

"Move."

"Tobi must do as he is told. Tobi good boy." Tobi thrust slowly so Deidara could get used to the feeling. He angled his thrusts slightly in order to find deidara's prostate.

"Uhh. Do that again." Said blond groaned out. Found it.

Tobi struck the spot several times lightly. Deidara pushed back.

"Come on. Go faster." He moaned in frustration.

"Yes Deidara – sama."

Deidara's pleasure heightened when he heard the name role past his lover's lips. Tobi thrust harder in shallow movements. He felt his release building. He reached around Deidara's hip and grasped his member and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"TOBI!" Deidara screamed as he came hard in Tobi's hand. The feeling of the deidara's muscles contracting around him was too much for Tobi to bare. He came hard in spasms, his seed abusing Deidara's prostate and making him cry out again. They collapsed in a pile of limbs, their sweat – slick bodies sticking together slightly.

"So is Tobi a good boy?" Tobi asked, back to his high – on – helium self.

"Tobi. You're a great boy." Deidara smiled weakly, bringing one hand up to rest on the side of Tobi's head.

**Owari!**

A/N: REVIEWS!! This is not only my first one shot but also my first yaoi fic. I have an idea for a second chapter but will only post it if I get enough reviews. flames are welcome. I will read them. I have no problem with flames. They are a necessary part of the writing process. I understand this sucks. As I re-read it, I realize that. But my friend asked me to post a Tobi/Deidara fic, so take it or leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK!!! I get the point. You want a second chapter. Here it is! The second chapter. It's basically just the morning after. Oh and thanks to all those that reviewed! oh and there is another dash of smut in this chapter to.

Chapter 2 

Deidara awoke with a large pain in the butt. He tried to move and though better of it when an impossible stinging pain shot up his spine.

"Oww…." He groaned. Then again (idiot) tried to move. Only to find that there was a bizarre weight across his stomach.

"What the…. AHHH!!!!" he jumped, and promptly fell off the bed when he looked over his shoulder and saw Tobi less then half an inch from his face.

"Ow…" he sat up and rubbed his head. Then his ass.

"Good morning Deidara –sempai! How are you?" Tobi said happily.

"Soar, confused, ashamed, and freaked out."

"Why is that Deidara – sempai?"

"Why wouldn't I be Tobi? I HAD SEX WITH YOU! How can you NOT be even slightly fazed by this?" Deidara stood up and winced. Damn his ass hurt.

"B-but sempai. I – I its not like it hasn't been done before."

"YOU'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!?"

"No…" Tobi started to back away from his sempai, genuinely afraid of the blond at this moment. "Well…. yes."

'WHAT!! WHO WITH!!?" Deidara exploded worse then his clay.

"I-Itachi Sama, Hidan – san, and…umm…you."

Deidara's mouth dropped open. Tobi was a man whore!

"Hidan – san said that I had to or I would die… I didn't want to die, and leader – sama told me to ask Itachi – san what sex was, so I did and well…"

"MAN WHORE!" Deidara screeched, making a dash for the door. To bad for him, Tobi was faster then he looked. He was in front of the door in the same amount of time it took Deidara to get there. Tobi's voice turned deep again.

"But you know you like it. Don't you Deidara – sempai." Tobi wrapped his arms around deidara's feminine frame.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Deidara tried to escape Tobi's hold. And failed miserably.

"Now, Now Deidara. Do you want me to tie you up again?" Tobi said, removing his mask. His sharingan seemed to glow against his sun deprived face.

Deidara shivered and shook his head.

"Good." Tobi slammed his lips to deidara's in a rough kiss. Said blond moaned as he was dominated again.

"Tobi." Deidara slid his arms up and his hands tangled in Tobi's hair. "Please. Don't tease. I want you to fuck me."

Tobi stalled a little when he heard those words pass the lips of the other. He didn't stall for long, mind. He left a trail of, hot, open – mouthed kisses right to deidara's ear.

"Don't worry. You will be fucked, and this time, I wont be so gentle." Tobi slid a hand between them and ran the tips of his fingernails up deidara's thick shaft. The blond screamed. By now, the entire organization was awakened by their antics. Tobi moved his mouth back to deidara's and forced him backward until he hit the bed. The blond lay down, panting as Tobi climbed on top of him.

"I should make this quick, but I enjoy torturing you." Tobi smirked, and Deidara was to turned on to bother with a reply. Tobi quickly pulled away and reached for the same box that had held the lube the night before. He pulled out a ring of plastic and slid it over deidara's tip, then all the way down to the base. Tobi smirked wider as deidara's eyes widened as he took in that it was.

"Now, what is it you want me to do?" Tobi mocked.

"Uhnn… you know… what I want…" Deidara panted.

"Do I? Tell me so I know _exactly_ what you want."

"Come on Tobi. Just put it in." Deidara wrapped his legs around Tobi's hips to pull him closer.

"Put what in sempai?" he whispered. "Beg me Deidara."

"No way in hell."

"Beg for it Deidara – Sama."

Deidara threw his pride to the wind. "Fuck me Tobi. Please. I need you."

"What was that sempai? I couldn't hear you. I want you to scream for me."

"FUCK ME TOBI!! PLEASE!!"

Tobi smirked and gripped deidara's hips. He slammed in as hard as he could. Dry. He didn't even bother going slowly. He tore into Deidara like the one a starved wolf would a piece of fresh meat. Deidara wished in his mind that Tobi would take the cock ring off. He should have come about three times by now. His wishes were answered and Tobi slipped the ring off and wrapped a hand firmly around deidara's cock. With one firm tug Deidara came. Screaming Tobi's name even louder then before. He arched hard off the bed. Black and white stars exploded from beneath his eyelids and he has to grit his teeth to keep from calling out again.

Tobi felt Deidara contract against him, and came deep within this blond lover with one final deep thrust and a small cry. Tobi hadn't even had time to pull out when the door burst open.

"WHAT THE BLOODY MOTHER FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" it was Hidan, and Itachi, and Pein, and Konan, and Zetsu, and Hidan's partner who I cant remember the name of at the moment.

"Tobi! I thought I told you to keep… oh my god." Konan stepped forward and was about to lecture Tobi about hurting his partners when she realized what was going on. Blood trickled from her nose and she promptly passed out. Pein took up the torch on the lecturing front.

"Alright you two. I don't care about your sex lives or who is in them or anything else. What I do care about is that you kept everyone up late last night AND woke them up early this morning. Now, as punishment you two must be put in SEPARATE solitary confinement for a week, and is I ever catch you keeping everyone awake again, I will kill you. Better yet, I'll let Hidan sacrifice you."

Hidan perked up at that but stayed quiet. Tobi and Deidara pulled apart and covered themselves, all the wile stuttering apologies and blushing.

Everyone filed out and Tobi wrapped his arm once more around Deidara. He placed one final kiss on his lips before replacing his mask and walking away. Deidara put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two things. The cock ring and the bottle of lube. He blushed dark before noticing the ring had a note attached to it. Here's what it read:

I hope you enjoyed yourself sempai.

Please, if you want to.

Meet me here on the day after we get out of confinement at 10 pm.

Please sempai? I need you.

In fact, I think I love you.

-Tobi♥

Deidara smiled a little and put the items back in his pocket.

'HEY DEIDARA!! HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" he heard Hidan yell and hurriedly left the room.

**END!**

A/n: well, there you go. The second chapter. Hope you liked it. Feel free to review.

-Hokama - Chan


End file.
